megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bass
is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily, who first appeared as an intro-level boss in Mega Man 7. Bass has always had a vendetta against Mega Man, most likely because Dr. Wily programmed him that way. His goal is to become the strongest robot ever made. ''Mega Man 7 In this game, he pretends to be against Wily and be good to steal plans of the Super Adapter to create a similar function with Treble, to be able to fuse with him and fly. His weakness in Mega Man 7 is either your standard Mega Buster (because it's all you have at the time) or possibly the Rush Adaptor. Bass is the sub-boss of the first two Wily stages. Despite Bass having later shown to be rebellious against Wily, he does save Wily's life in the ending. Mega Man: The Power Battle The events of this game take place right after the events of ''Mega Man 7. Dr. Wily has ressurrected many Robot Masters from the previous games. Angry about their reserrection (due to the fact that he feels that they're standing in his way of defeating Mega Man), Bass temporarily teams up with Mega Man and Proto Man to stop them, and to prove to Dr. Wily once and for all, that he is the strongest, and doesn't need to make anymore "junk robots". ''Mega Man 8 Bass is first seen at the very beginning of the game, alongside Treble, fighting against Mega Man and Rush. The battle was soon interrupted by Roll when she informed Mega Man about what was going on. However, Bass shows up later on, and fights against Mega Man in the third level of the Wily Tower. Although Mega Man warned him not to, Bass used Evil Energy to power up his attacks. As with all their previous battles, Bass is once again defeated. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Taking place after the events of ''Mega Man 8, Bass is once again angry at Dr. Wily for reserrecting his previous Robot Masters, so once again, he teams up with Mega Man, Proto Man, as well as Duo, in order to stop them. In Bass' ending of Power Fighters, Dr. Wily says that when he was creating Bass, he also accidentally created "Bassnium" ("Forutenium" in Japanese), a very powerful energy, that he is studying to improve and create a robot that has more strength than Mega Man and Bass together. Bass says that a "girlie robot" like this would never defeat him. Bass says to Proto Man that after he defeats Mega Man, he will fight him. Proto Man answers that they will never fight each other then, as he says Bass will never be able to defeat Mega Man. ''Mega Man & Bass Bass had turned against Wily in this game, though it's possible that Bass was unaware that King was under the employ of Wily. Bass gets angry when Dr. Wily creates more robots, as he believes he alone is strong enough to defeat Mega Man without Wily's interference. Mega Man 9 Although Bass didn't make a physical appearance in this game, he does, however, make a small cameo in the ending. His blueprints can be seen in the background of Dr. Wily's computer. Supposedly (according to the booklet that came with the ''Rockman 9 Arranged Album), Bass was undergoing adjustments, and was being upgraded by Dr. Wily.Protodude's Rockman Corner Retrieved on 2009-02-15 . Personality Bass is presented as a very cocky and arrogant individual, who believes that he's the strongest above all else. Bass thinks very highly of himself, labeling everyone else around him as inferior "junk robots". Aside from Mega Man, Bass happens to have an intense hatred for every other robot that was created by Dr. Wily (with the possible exception of Treble), since he feels that they're standing in the way of his goal to destroy Mega Man and become the strongest. Bass looks down on them, believing himself to be superior to them in every way, shape, and form. However, a notable aspect of his personality he showed in Mega Man & Bass was that he seemed to have some degree of respect for humans, since they created robots. Duo says that there is goodness in Bass (even going so far as to say that he has a "strong sense of justice), which he ignored saying that he only wants to fight, claiming that his only concern is who the strongest is. Despite being very powerful, Bass' faults that usually lead to his downfall, are his arrogance and overconfidence. According to Proto Man , it's because he has "nothing to fight for". The reason that he's continuosly defeated by Mega Man, is because of his selfish motives and desires, which is simply to prove himself as the strongest, as opposed to Mega Man's desire to "fight for everyone's future" and bring peace to the world. Powers and Abilities *In Mega Man 7 and the arcade games, Bass plays very much like Mega Man, and the only real difference is that rather than Sliding, Bass can Air Dash. He has the capabilities of firing a (Albiet different colored) Charged shot, much like Mega Man. In Mega Man and Bass, Bass is rehauled to make his gameplay inherently different from Mega Man's. While Mega Man can slide to reach into smaller crevices for secrets, Bass can Dash and double jump. Bass's Buster was also modified to make him different from Mega Man, and instead of being able to charge, he fires weak (yet fast) shots repeatedly, in 1 of 7 directions. Similar to Mega Man's ability to fuse with Rush, Bass can perform that ability, as well (with Treble, of course). In Mega Man 7, it had the exact same capabilities as the Super Adapter; a jester booster and flying fist attack. However, unlike Mega Man, Bass, while in this form, still has the ability to fire a regular charged shot, as oppose to just the flying fist attack. In Mega Man 8, he gained quite a bit of new abilities, due to the fact that he used one of the Evil Energy capsules. He can fly as long as he wants, as well as being able to fire powerful laser beams. His super form also had a design change, although it's unknown whether or not this was because of the Evil Energy, of if the artists simply decided to redesign him that way (as they've also done with Roll). In Mega Man & Bass, he can use the Treble Boost to hover around, and his Buster Shots are considerably weaker than they were before. Data Mega Man: Battle and Chase: *'Vehicle:' Treble Darkstar ("Gospel Darkstar" in Japan) *'Body:' Treble Body ("Gospel Body" in Japan) *'Engine:' Double Engine *'Wing:' Accl. Wing (Accel. Wing) *'Tire:' Almighty Tire Mega Man and Bass CD data A robot that Dr. Wily has created to be like Megaman. His final goal is to beat Megaman. "Get lost, loser!" Good point: Emulous Bad point: Vain as a peacock Like: Champion Dislike: Weak robot Trivia *Although he's a recurring enemy of Mega Man, Bass never actually appears as a main stage boss. Instead, Mega Man always fights him as a mini-boss. *Bass is one of many of the characters who have music-inspired names. *The aforementioned abilities (rapid fire, multi-directional) of the Bass Buster is similar to the shooting abilities of the Mega Man X character, Axl. *This aforementioned gameplay difference in Bass makes stages easier for Bass, while making bosses harder. This is due to Bass's ability to utilize Dash jumps and Double jumps, but on Bosses, they take one hit and go into a flashing "invincibility" state, so Bass can only fire one weak shot at a time, while megaman can charge. *Despite Bass' small cameo in Mega Man 9, Treble was nowhere to be found. *Bass has a similar personality to Vile from the Mega Man X series. The two of them both have a rivalry with one of the Mega Mans, are both extremely cocky and arrogant, and only fight for the sake of themselves. However, Bass happens to be a lot more sane and less destructive than Vile is. *There has been a lot of controversy concerning the pronunciation of Bass' name. Due to the fact that his name was erroneously pronounced the same as the fish in Mega Man 8, this is a heavily debated subject. However, since many characters within the Mega Man have names that are musical puns, further evidence that his name is pronounced, "base", since his wolf's name is Treble. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Antagonists